waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Rock-A-Doodle/International
Rock-A-Doodle has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1992. Brazilian Portuguese * Chantecler - Luiz Antonio Lobue * Edmundo - Ivete Jayme * Patou o Cachorro e Narrador - Carlos Campanile * Xeteta a Ratinha - Leda Figueiró * Grao-Duque dos Mochos - Luiz Carlos de Mochos * Miúdo - Élcio Sodré * Locutor - Marcelo Gastaldi * Boa-Vida - Orlando Viggiani * Raposa Pinky - Renato Master * Porco Lombinho - Tatá Guarnieri * Mae do Edmundo (Edmond's mother) - Marly Marcel * Singer - Tatá Guarnieri * Vozes secundárias: Fábio Vilalonga, Luíz Guilherme, Marcelo Gastaldi, Maria Clara, Mário Lúcio de Freitas e Noeli Santisteban Finnish * Trubaduuri (Chanticleer) - Kirka * Edmond - Tuomas Oksanen * Goldie - Birthe Wingren * Patu (Patou) - Jarmo Koski * Kurppa (Snipes) - Jarmo Koski * Linssi (Peepers) - Eija-Riitta Nuotio * Yön Herttua (Grand Duke) - Jarkko Rantanen * Hönö (Hunch) - Tuomo Holopainen * Pinkki (Pinky) - Jukka Voutilainen * Nasse (Stuey) - Jukka Voutilainen * Additional voices: Tuomo Holopainen, Jukka Voutilainen, Markus Bäckman, Matti Holi, Pekka Kuorikoski & Tomi Metsäketo Danish * Andreas Hviid * Henrik Koefoed * Lasse Lunderskov * Sonny Lahey * Torben Sekov * Vibeke Dueholm French * Chantecler - Eddy Mitchell * Goldie Pheasant - Lio * Grand Duc - Tom Novembre * Long-Bec - Philippe Lavil * Dos-Rond - Boris Bergman * Couinie - Sophie Darel * Patou - Philippe Dumat * Grolard - Philippe Peythieu * Murray - Philippe Peythieu * Le videur crapaud - Mario Santini * Edmond - Mael Davan-Soulas German * Sir Rock (Chanticleer) - Ekkehardt Belle * Goldie - Philine Peters-Arnolds * Der Großfürst (Grand Duke) - Alf Marholm * Edmond - Robin Cresswell * Patou - Hartmut Neugebauer * Peepers - Sabine Bohlmann * Snipes - Horst Raspe * Stuey - Michael Habeck * Hunch - Pierre Peters-Arnolds * Pinky - Wolfgang Hess Italian * Chanticleer - Michele Gammino (speaking) * Chanticleer - Bobby Solo (singing) * Patou - Dario Mete (speaking) * Patou - Sandro Sardone (singing) * Spillo (Snipes) - Marco Mete * Strazio (Stuey) - Vittorio Stagni * Pinky - Francesco Pannofino * Goldie - Rossana Casale Japanese * Narrator - Tadashi Nakamura * Edmond - Ikue Ohtani * Chanticleer - Tessho Genda * Patou - Yusaku Yara * Snipes - Kenyuu Horiuchi * Peepers - Kazue Komiya * Fukurou - Kousei Tomita * Hanch - Masashi Ebara * Pinky - Toshiya Ueda * Goldie - Yuko Mizutani * Dory - Miyuki Ichijou * Frank Stan Eyewar - Yuuichi Nagashima * Scott - Mitsuaki Hoshino * Mark - Masaki Aizawa * Additional voices: Hiroshi Naka, Ayumi Kida & Yoshiko Kamei Spanish * Chanticleer - José Luis Orozco (speaking) * Chanticleer - José Luis Duval (singing) * Edmond (kitten) - Diana Santos (Mexico) * Edmond (human) - Nacho Aldeguer (Spain) * El Gran Duque - Francisco Colmenero * Patou - Jorge Roig * Snipes - Raúl Aldana * Peepers - María Fernanda Morales * Goldie - Rocío Garcel * Hunch - Arturo Mercado * Pinky - Ricardo Lezama * Stuey - Jesús Barrero * Additional voices: Raúl de la Fuente, Sylvia Garcel y Roberto Mendiola * Anunciador del casino - Herman López * Guardia - Herman López * Voceador - Gabriel Gama * Narración - Jorge Roig Norwegian * Edmund - Eirik Espolin Johnson * Patoo - Eldar Vågan * Peepers - Pia Borgli * Sneips - Jan Einar Johnsen * Sjantiklar (Chanticler) - Viggo Sandvik * Baron Natt (Grand Duke) - Nils Ole Oftebro * Hunch - Anders Hatlo * Pinky - Roy Bjørnstad * Goldie - Brit Elisabeth Haagensli * Skaus - Arnulf Paulsen * Klapper - Trond Brænne Swedish * Jerry Chanticler/The King - Jerry Williams * Berättare (Patou) - Per Myrberg * Edmond - Ludvig Bell * Pyser (Peepers) - Jessica Zandén * Snacks (Snipes) - Philip Zandén * Baron Matt (Grand Duke) - Carl Billquist * Flax (Hunch) - Richard Carlsohn * Goldie - Pernilla Wahlgren * Överste Pinki (Pinkie) - Peter Harryson * Nasse (Stuey) - Robert Sjöblom * Frank - Ulf Eklund * Chorus: Lasse Westman, Lars Risberg, Börs Anders Öhman, Liza Öhman, The Boppers and The Jordainers. Category:Non-Disney International dubs